fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Woodland Animals
Somewhere in the mine, five weasels, a chipmunk, and a cat are doing their odd jobs there. A chipmunk, a cat, and two of the weasels are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, the third one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by a buck, the fourth one is checking the diamonds, and the last one is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. One of the weasels was a slender brown one with sienna ears, muzzle, palms, soles, and underbelly, a black nose and eyebrows, and sharp yellow fangs, wearing a pink zoot coat with each pair of horizontal orange buttons vertically on his right side of it, a pink fedora with a hot pink band, a matching necktie with a diamond on it, a white dress shirt, a gold chain in the left pocket, and white spats on his feet. His name was Smart Guy, the leader of the Toon Patrol. The cat has brown fur, a Brooklyn accent, a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, a fake nose that often look rat-like, a blue top hat, a red trenchcoat with black fluffy trims, white opera gloves, blue pants, and brown sandals. His name was Warren T. Rat. The second weasel was a dark brown one with greasy black hair, dark sienna ears and muzzle, and a black nose, wearing an open green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, a pink tie, a white dress shirt, and black and white spectator shoes. His name was Greasy. The third weasel was a slender blue one with yellow teeth due to his smoking abilities, aqua ears, muzzle, soles, and underbelly, a black nose and eyebrows, nicotine-stained fingers, and blue eyes that are frequently bloodshot, wearing a white mashed bowler hat, a black vest, a loose black tie, and a wrinkled white dress shirt. His name was Wheezy. The chipmunk was a tall, slender, 11-year-old one with tan fur and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweater, red and white sneakers, and blue glasses. His name was Simon Seville. The fourth weasel was a slender brown one with spiky hair, thin black eyebrows, pale sienna ears, muzzle, palms, and soles, a black nose and claws, and blue eyes with yellow and white swirls, wearing a white unbuckled straitjacket with five sienna straps with silver square outlined buckles on his back and a couple on his wrists. His name was Psycho. The fifth and last weasel was an obese brown one with an apparently loose tooth, sienna ears, muzzle, palms, and underbelly, and a black nose and rings around his eyes, wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt, white sneakers with untied laces, and a red beanie with a propeller. His name was Stupid. While Wheezy was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Simon, and Psycho were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Simon, and Psycho: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Greasy: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Warren T. Rat: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Simon: In a mine (In a mine) Psycho: In a mine (In a mine) Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Simon, and Psycho: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Wheezy drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A fly came up in front of Wheezy and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the fly with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting the buck instead. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night The buck pounded the wagon with its back hooves. Wheezy was jostled around rather severely. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Simon, and Psycho: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Smart Guy was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Smart Guy smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Greasy: We dig up diamonds By the score Psycho: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Smart Guy tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Smart Guy cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Simon, and Psycho: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Stupid had a small broom in his left hand and dustpan in his right. He swept them up, walked to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he walked to the table where Smart Guy was working at. While Smart Guy was examining a diamond rather closely, Stupid spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Duh, hey, Smart Guy!" he shouted, tapping Smart Guy's shoulder. Smart Guy gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Stupid with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried, wiggling his ears. "Duh, I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed Smart Guy conked Stupid on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Duh, sorry, Smart Guy." Stupid grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Smart Guy and Stupid smiled. Smart Guy called to his friends to stop their work. Smart Guy: Hi ho! Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho called back to Smart Guy and Stupid, as if they were coming. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Warren T. Rat led Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho out of the mine, Smart Guy and Stupid stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the weasels, chipmunk, and cat were whistling, Smart Guy easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the woodland animals whistled, Stupid threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho: Hi ho Hi ho But Stupid stopped. "Uh-oh, duh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As Smart Guy, Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho whistled, Stupid turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! Duh, what's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Stupid muttered to himself. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the woodland animals turned a corner, still singing. Smart Guy was in the lead, and Stupid was bringing up the rear. Smart Guy, Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, and Stupid: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Smart Guy, Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, and Stupid walked over a log past a waterfall. Smart Guy, Warren T. Rat, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, and Stupid: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs